The Brother I never knew
by Jduf1321
Summary: My name Jacob Jackson brother to the great Percy Jackson. People don’t know that I was there when he went through the battle against Kronos. I was also there when he went against Gia or as most people know her Mother Earth. You already know his story the time has come for you know mine.
1. Chapter1

My name Jacob Jackson brother to the great Percy Jackson. People don't know that I was there when he went through the battle against Kronos. I was also there when he went against Gia or as most people know her Mother Earth. You already know his story the time has come for you know mine.

It all started when Percy and I were born we were both sons of Posiden God of the seas. You see the thing is me and Percy are twins we both went to Camp half-blood The camp that protects people like us.

Since we were twins we were mistaken for each other all the time for the day I went to Yancy academy with him and boy did we love to mess with teachers like Mrs. Dodd's. This is way before we knew we were demigods But one day Percy ame went to a field trip with Percy and some weird stuff happened and it turns out we're both demigods and we were defiantly not ready for a leathery Mrs. Dodd's to attack us.

(Time skip) Day before we found out we were demigods

"Percy wake up!" I said shaking my brother

I looked up to the top bunk to see Grover mine and percys friend there was only one way to wake him up. Percy was up and out of bed I looked at home

"Hey Percy you thinking what I'm thinking" I said with an evil smirk.

"Yep on 3"

"1,2,3, ENCHILADAS" we both yelled and Grover shot up straight out of bed

"Where?" He asked us but Percy and I were to busy laughing at our friend.

"Oh this is gonna be a great day" I told Percy

"dam right," Percy said with the smirk we both have

Grover looks at me and Percy with a glare and said

"I hate you both" but that only made us laugh harder.

Only If I knew how wrong I was. So I should probably let you know that me and Percy have been kicked out of a lot of schools. It's due to the fact that we're both dyslexic and ADHD we were always the " trouble makers" but it's ok since means Percy have always been together also here's a little more background I have a step father named gave and he's abused Percy and I since we were little I take most of them since I'm bigger and I can take I'll fight back but my mom Sallt Jackson tells me not to. Percy and I are both momma boys given the fact that we've never meant our father but my mom told us we have the same jet black hair and the sea green eyes and his devilish smirk.

Grover yelled at me and was snapping in front of my face "Hello Jacob anyone home?"

"yeah sorry we have to head out right"

"Yeah" Percy said with the roll of his eyes

"Hey at least Chiron will be there he's a great teacher"

"What about Mrs.dodds she sucks" Percy said

"Yeah I've always had a bad feeling with her" Grover added

I didn't know why until we got to the museum.


	2. Chaos?

Your probly thinking why the hell did you go to the museum you knew it was a trap yes I did know that but I didn't know that yet as far as I knew it was going be a normal day with three creepy grandmas with yarn looking at me and Percy and we cant forget Grover. The next thing I know I was asked to translate Ancient Greek to English I mean come on I don't even know Ancient Greek but hey it comes natural.

" Jacob will you and Percy please help me and telling me what this says?" Chiron asked

We both looked at him like he was insane but you know what can you do I mean he's just a teacher.

" it says Kronos are his kids because he heard a prophesy that one day they would over throw him so he ate most of his children and since they were immortal gods they just grew up in his stomach undigested until Zeus the child Kronos wife hid had feed him a mixture of wine and mustards to get his brothers and sisters back" I said surprised with what I said.

I looked and Percy and Grover Percy was utterly surprised and Grover had this knowing smirk I choose to ignore that til later.

"Very good job we will make you a Greek mythology buff yet" he said happily!

I was just still confused how I could translate Ancient Greek. With that we were sitting outside eating lunch and turns out the water punched one of the school bullies Nancy boffiet in the face because she was making fun of Grover and we were both angry. Then Mrs Dodd's has to come up and ruin all the fun. Dam this day can't get any worse I thought. I looked at Percy he was thing the same thing.

"Percy can I see you for a minute?" she addressed me.

"I'm Jacob he's Percy!" I said in a cold tone I couldn't believe her she gave me the stink eye

"Both of you follow me" she snarled

We went into one of the unfinished exhibits and she just disappeared and the I heard I horrible noice please be fake I hoped until I looked up .

"Where's the bolt give me the bolt?" The creature said also known as Mrs Dodd's.

"What bolt ?" I asked confused

"We don't have your bolt leathery!!" Percy yelled

Good one I smirked I looked up and she charged me and I dogged the first time then she got me I scratch across my arm I fell to the ground in excruciating pain it felt like every pain you've ever felt mixed into on and I couldn't see what was going on I blacked out.

When I woke up having no idea where I was. It looked like a void and a women came up to me

"Are you alright Jacob?" She asked in a soft tone

"Yeah. Wait a minute how's you know my name and who are you?"I questioned

"I'm chaos" she said

I remembered Something from Chiron's class about chaos and other beings roamed and filled the earth before Titian's and God their primordial. Chaos is the creator of the universe.

"As In the creator of the universe?" I questioned

"Yes and you are Jacob Jackson son of sally Jackson and brother to Percy Jackson and your father you'll soon figure out. You are destined for great things." She told me

I looked at her In awe she knew my whole life which sort of explains a lot considering she's the creator of the universe. I was starting to feel a little wobbly and sick but before I blacked out I heard one last thing

"And you will be my champion" she said smiling

(Time skip)

When I woke up again a girl with long black hair and a beautiful black dress was caring for me

"Hello hero" the mysterious women said

I was still in awe who was she and why was she caring for me?

"Who are you?" I asked sitting up

"I'm Nyx" she said smiling a smirk that said she was a trouble maker

"I'm Jacob. Where's chaos?" I asked

"I know who you are and chaos will be back soon."she laughed

"I got to get back to my brother and my mom." I told her

"You have to wait until chaos gets back!"she said

"Ok" I said angerly

So we waited for what felt like hours in a silence which only ended up being 30 minutes and chaos walked back in and touched my shoulder and and then the rooms changed I was in a throne room with a galaxy throne the milxey way passed by and then disappeared

"Chaos I really appreciate you saving me but I really have to get back to my brother." I told her

"Yes I know but I told you I was going to make you my champion and it will happen." She told me

"Ok" I didn't really know what she meant but I needed to get back to everyone I honestly had no idea what was going on

She touched my forehead and all I felt was warmth and power and then in went away.

"I just made you my champion I will send you back but if you ever need my help I wil always be there we are apart of each other now.

"Thank you lady Chaos but I really need to get going I'm very appreciative of the gift you gave me." I said

She just smiled at me and said "goodbye my champion" and transported me to a hill with a tree then I saw Grover Percy and my brother now I was really confused we I huge have man half bull thing came out of no where and then my mom disappeared.

'Hey Jacob .' Chaos said but it was in my head and then a rule book showed up in her hands and I was confused

'Um hi. Is this what you meant by you always being there?' I asked

'Yep' she smiled

'Jacob' Nyx yelled

'Nyx your here to?" secretly getting really excited

'Yeah I wanted to talk to you again' she told me

'Ok cool I'm gonna go help Percy now' I told them

'Once the beast is dead sacrifice it to me' Nyx told me

'Ok' I said

"Hey beef boy back off" I yelled come out of the woods and jumping on back

Grover and Percy looked really confused they must of thought I was dead or something since I wasn't paying attention I was thrown past a pine tree and landed near a farm house but I saw Percy kill the beast and Grover blacked out

"I sacrifice you to Nyx" I said running up to the beast and it disappeared

Oh course Grover blacked out I helped Percy carry Grover down to the farm house and then I blacked out and so did Percy

**Hey if your reading this story thank you so much it means a lot this is my first fan fic so I'm still learning how to write you can leave me tips if you want and please feel free to review and tell me where else I should go with this newly created story. Have a great Day **

**-writer **


	3. Nyx?

When I came through I tasted my moms chocolate chip cookies and popcorn it was great. As I opened my eyes I saw a girl with a black void dress and black hair down to her waist and she had two white eyes she was beautiful.

"Finally your up" she said happily

"Yeah wait do I know you?" I asked

"I mean you should" she rolled her eyes

My eyes widened in shock "no way"

"Hell yeah" she said

"nyx its awesome to see you but how are you here shouldn't you be with chaos?" I asked still a little dizzy

"Yeah but I used your sacrifice and some others I have got over the years and created a new body. Cool right? Do you like it?"

"I mean I love it which means we can go an adventures together and hang out and you look great by the way."

She blushed a little bit

"Wait a minute how long have a been out?" I questioned

"3 weeks." She said a bit worried

"WHAT!!" I yelled

Then Percy came in with a girl that had blonde princess hair she was rolling her eyes and laughing there gonna be a couple and then Percy saw me up and his eyes widened

"Jacob your up. I though you might of died!"

"Nope still alive" I said laughing a little

Nyx looked really confused like there are two of them now??!!

'Nyx that's my twin brother Percy be nice and I don't know who the girl is but I think Percy and her like each other'

'Oh ok that makes more sense know can I tease him?'

I gave her my signature smirk which she knew was a yes

"So Percy you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?" Nyx said

They both blushed a crimson red I just looked at Nyx and we both laughed

The girl said "why don't you introduce us to yours Jacob?"

Nyx blushed so did I but that's ok

"She's just a friend." I countered

"I don't think so that blush you have tells a whole different story" Percy countered

"I could say the same to you Percy!" I said back.

He just sent back a glare I knew I had him there.

'HEY JACOB' chaos yelled 'yes I'm still here'

I fell down and nyx rushes to my side

'Little warning next time please' I asked

"You ok?" Percy asked

"Yeah just a headache"

Nyx gave me a knowing smirk witch was ok. I thought everything was gonna turn out great but I had no idea what was about to come. The thing that would change everyone's life's forever.


End file.
